


The Simple Things In Life

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Food, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag7 - pregnancy cravings as requested by swan_secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Things In Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



‘Emma, the burnt fig and caramel didn’t please Her Majesty,’ reported Ruby, clutching her cellphone desperately. ‘Please tell me Ingrid’s already developed that apple-allspice-bergamot combination?’

‘Hang on, Rubes,’ said Emma. ‘Mamma, how’s the experiment going?’

Ingrid sighed.

Making ice cream was one thing, designing perfect flavours was another.

‘I’m sorry my darling, but I still haven’t determined the right amounts. Did Regina really not enjoy the burnt fig and caramel?’

‘Not even your super scrumptious mascarpone with whipped Belgian chocolate,’ despaired Emma.

‘Go back to your wives darling. I’ll bring over the concoction once I’ve figured it out.’

Emma quickly hugged Ingrid, ‘Thanks Mamma. I owe you.’

‘Ruby, no go. I’m coming back now though,’ said Emma into her cellphone.

‘Good,’ groused Ruby.

Upon her return, Emma found Ruby tucked up in the chair next to their large bed. In the middle of their bed was Regina, digging heartily into a bowl of what appeared to be chocolate ice cream. ‘Miss Swan, it’s about time you showed up.’

‘Chocolate!?’ exclaimed Emma, not realising how high her voice got until Ruby awoke with a yelp.

‘Geez Moms, how could you both not have figured out Mom’s go to flavour?’ drawled Henry, handing over another bowl to Regina.

‘And what flavour would that be Henry?’ asked Ruby.

‘Dark chocolate mixed with Mom’s stewed apples. Obviously!’

‘Why didn’t you just say, so?’ asked Ruby and Emma in unison.

‘I like seeing you both rush about for your Queen,’ replied Regina with a smirk.


End file.
